death battle marv vs taurtis vs cooper
by trevormiller148
Summary: what happens when marv shih from power rangers hyperforce taurtis from samgladiator's yandere high school and cooper from college musical fight read to find out


**_okay here it is now before we get into this you may notice i included blake bradley in my yandere based fanfic even though most of his yandereisms he was under a spell for i always viewed him as having those traits deep inside him though so that's why i used him also i don't know why i see these guys as similar i just think they have alot of similar traits also this is taurtis of yandere high school now without further ado the fanfiction i've been hyping up for awhile hope you enjoy_****_boomstick:_**the internet a place where you can get afew laughs or do whatever you want infact this fanfiction is based on a webshow

**_wiz_**that's right boomstick but todays combatants share alot of similar traits marv shih the hyperforce red ranger

**_boomstick:_**taurtis the best friend of samgladiator and grian

**_wiz:_**and cooper matthews the only one here who's web show became a movie from college musical

**_boomstick:_**he's wiz and i'm boomstick

**_wiz:_**and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle

**_marv analysis_**

**_cue power rangers hyperforce theme song_**

**_wiz:_**planet kaien the planet home world of marvin and joseph shih

**_boomstick:_**wait a second this just looks like 3 actors and 2 youtubers playing a board game

**_wiz:_**yeah that's cause it basically is but they made it as if it was a season of the sow

**_boomstick:_**what!? does this guy even have feats then?!

**_wiz:_**yes he does infact he and his team are in the shattered grid storyline and it's not them pretending in that

**_boomstick:_**phew that's a relief

**_wiz_**yeah... anyway why he's on earth is unknown but basically he entered a seminar of jen scotts the time force pink ranger while posing as the brother of jack d thomas

**_boomstick:_**but jack exposed him i mean just because a guy pretends to be family doesn't mean you gotta exspose them

**_wiz:_**but as a new threat came marv and jack would have to work together as the

hyperforce red and yellow rangers along with eddie banks blue ranger

chloe ashford pink ranger

vesper vasquez black ranger and later even marv's brother joe the green ranger

**_boomstick:_**oh man what a awkward family reunion

**_wiz:_**anyway marv is the leader of the team and often voice of reason so being a power ranger he has a morpher his team's morphers come with cards that activate them

**_boomstick:_**he also has fire powers which he uses to augment his other abilities

**_wiz:_**he and his team can also use their ship to time traver and dimension hop having met rangers like aisha campbell the second yellow ranger

andros the red space ranger

tommy oliver during his dino thunder days

gem ranger gold

and orion super megaforce silver ranger

**_boomstick:_**but his greatest weapon of all is the same as any ranger his zord

**_wiz_**yes the lion hyper zord it is able to take down any foe with it

**_boomstick:_**but of course he has faults

**_wiz:_**yes his morpher can run out of energy and if it's out he can't morph

**_boomstick:_**but other then that flaw jen taught him well

**_taurtis analysis_****_cue wolf in sheeps clothing_****_wiz:_**taurtis was just a shy 5 year old kid who's only friend was a fish until one day stanley gladiator felt bad for his son sam's only friend being a teddy bear named snugglemuffins so he decided to schedule a play date between the 2

**_boomstick:_**and then he helped sam rob a grocery store

**_wiz:_**well he admitted it was wrong anyway they later met a 7 year old named grian who wasn't really nice to them at first

**_boomstick:_**not nice? he was a flat out jerk to them at first

**_wiz:_**yes but later they became best friends but mr.fish fell out a fish bowl and taurtis finally acknowedge his fish being dead

**_boomstick:_**when they riched high school taurtis and his friends would get themselves into more crazy messed up situations

**_wiz:_**right you are boomstick after his girlfriend salexbrown died they assumed chan his would be girlfriend killed her

**_boomstick:_**turns out it was his best friend sam's girlfriend

**_wiz:_**yes and after the yakuza boss yakuzakaru convinced taurtis that he's dad and dying grian dressed up as yakuzakaru to make taurtis and yuki feel think he's still alive

**_boomstick:_**but after grian was exposed yuki didn't take it well going on a killing spree

**_wiz:_**yes she did it forced sam to break up with her so their teacher okami who is a member of swat had to put sam taurtis grian and bully turned friend dom into a witness protection program in tokyo japan

**_boomstick:_**it's here where they net a teacher named professor geode who killed taurtis to make clones

**_wiz:_**being a minecraft avatar taurtis can build things

**_boomstick:_**he also uses guns my type of kid

**_wiz:_**he also is decent in hand to hand combat

**_boomstick:_**also one of his clones has the one punch ohtfit

**_wiz:_**this gives the wearer the powers of saitama

**_boomstick:_**now taurtis may be epic but he still has his weaknesses

**_wiz:_**first off he isn't very bright i mean sure his clone jerry is even more stupid but taurtis is very naive almost giving his and sam's plans away falling for a drug dealers lies just cause he said he can be trusted and being convinced yakuzakaru is his dad just because in a open letter he said he was

**_boomstick_**but despite this he can hold his own surprisingly well

_**cooper analysis**__**cue bone my TA**__**wiz**_cooper matthews wanted nothing more then to bone his TA

**_boomstick:_**don't we all anyway it turned out his TA was a jerk who took advantage of other people's disabilities

**_wiz_**so he ended up with the girl who liked him jackie

**_boomstick:_**now the guy is very smart the only reason he was failing was cause he was to focused on his TA

**_wiz:_**also being from a web musical he can sing

**_boomstick:_**but he has flaws

**_wiz:_**first he tends to overdue his songs to the point where his best friend nate even notices

**_boomstick:_**also there are times he can't focus

_**wiz**_and he isn't much of a fighter

**_boomstick:_**but we will see how he does here

**_battle_****_wiz:_**alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all

**_boomstick:_**it's time for a death battle

in the future marv was at the ship with alpha 55 when suddenly he got a call from jen

**_jen:_**marv chloe needs you iin the past

**_marv:_**alright jen hey alpha 55 set a course for the time jen sent us

**_alpha:_**you bet marv they go back in time in a general area where taurtis is and where cooper and jackie happen to be on a date

**_marv:_**excuse me kid i have to save my friend from a death house i understand it was created by a friend of yours

**_taurtis:_**well it sounds like something sam would make i'm not letting you harm sam

**_marv:_**i didn't *sigh* fine guess i'll have to get through first

**_cooper:_**hey could you guys keep it down me and my girlfriend are on a date

**_marv:_**after i beat this guy

**_cooper:_****_THAT'S IT!!! _**if you won't be quiet i'll make you

**_cooper singing:_**if it weren't for you i'd still be out on my date if it weren't for you i wouldn't be who decides your fate

taurtis gives a confused look while marv gives a i've seen it before look

**_fight!_****_marv:_**it's morphin time hyperforce red ready power up he turns into hyperforce red ranger

**_taurtis:_**what i thought the power rangers were good you know i'm still keeping you from my friend

**_hyperforce red:_**i know as he runs towards him cooper cuts between them and trades blows with taurtis and even kicks his knee

**_cooper singing_**this is why they call it sabotage i've got the perfect way to win maybe you should just grow a fin before he could finish the song taurtis pulled out his gun and shot cooper

**_ko_****_taurtis:_**now i just need to find mr.red ranger but as he said this marv knocked the gun out of his hands and they went hand to hand combat all the way to england and lizzie's death house

**_hyperforce red:_**this is the place

**_taurtis:_**lizzie's death trap it's the queen you wanted that's racist now i'm kicking your butt twice as hard he chased hyperforce red in the death house but this was all part of marv's plan as he pushed taurtis into lava their was an explosion behind him and he saved chloe

**_hyperforce red:_**you okay chloe

**_chloe:_**yeah i'm fine thanks marv but i could handle myself you know

**_hyperforce red:_**i know but it doesn't hurt to request back up

**_chloe:_**i know

**_hyperforce red:_**now let's get to the ship

**_chloe:_**and get burritos?!

**_hyperforce red:_**sure thing

**_chloe:_**yay! they teleport

**_ko!_****_boomstick:_**well this fight was red all over

**_wiz:_**of course cooper loses first he may be older and far smarter than taurtis but those are his only advantages on taurtis and he has none on marv

**_boomstick:_**so it comes down to marv vs taurtis and buy was it tough

**_wiz:_**but marv being a power ranger has far more power than taurtis

**_boomstick:_**taurtis and cooper got schooled

**_wiz:_**the winner is marv shih

**_boomstick:_**next time on death battle sayori just glitches in as playtime skips in **_playtime:_**i wanna play with someone she starts jump roping with yellow guy next time sayori vs playtime vs yellow guy

**_hope you all enjoyed of course i really am planning sayori vs playtime vs yellow guy but much like this one there is a fanfiction i wanna right before that one in the meantime please let me know what you think and what i can do to improve_**


End file.
